


守护者之诗

by SkuldVirva



Series: Lynn [1]
Category: Eztta'lyith
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuldVirva/pseuds/SkuldVirva
Summary: 由于显而易见的原因，直到本网站被GFW解除封锁之前，我将停止中文内容的更新。
Series: Lynn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543993





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 由于显而易见的原因，直到本网站被GFW解除封锁之前，我将停止中文内容的更新。

（一）  
大神殿里第三根石柱倒下，带有灼烧痕迹的碎石从洛琳肩头擦过。接着，西南角的几根石梁碎裂，伴随着巨大的响声，整个南侧屋顶坠落下来，巨大的石块散落在各处，大理石和砂岩的地面被砸出许多裂纹。  
“这边！”  
主祭收起保护住众人的护罩（Barrier），趁着其他部分还没有坍塌，用风在瓦砾中开出了一条路，示意还没有撤离的最后一批信徒往开阔的南边跑，逃离危险的建筑物。  
洛琳跟着一队人在废墟中穿行，沿着正殿门的二十四级台阶下去。石块铺成的路面上淌满泥水，在暴雨下四处飞溅。  
“天空与大地的守护神啊，请聆听生灵的祈祷……”  
主祭在最后这十几个人到齐之前，作了一番简短的祷告。洛琳披着斗篷，也双手合十，默默念了两句，权当心理安慰。她偶然扭头看了一眼，只见神殿尚未坍塌的北部，穹顶上似乎站着一个人。  
“那是……谁……”  
“那是欧瑞琉斯大人。”  
“欧瑞琉斯大人……”洛琳一时语无伦次，“为什么……会在那里……”  
“他让我们赶紧逃跑。人都来齐了，走吧。”

“  
天空与大地，可否告诉我/今日的怒火，从何而来？  
是邪恶的阴云笼罩了人界/还是异界的恶鬼降临了人间/招致这元素间的愤怒，  
以致降下的大雨包含神秘的混沌/以致天空的雷云孕育着不详  
……  
……  
”  
欧瑞琉斯双目好似洞穿苍穹，  
“  
……  
……  
若是人间的罪/神明的使者可以清除；  
若是妖魔作乱/勇士和英雄可以歼灭；  
若是平衡的天平倾斜/请平息这摧毁山间的愤怒之雨，  
但不要将重重灾祸/加于无辜的生灵之上/以致家破人亡、流离失所  
……  
……  
”  
雷云在上空聚集。他浮在空中，飘在神殿上方一点点的位置，右手如持盾般向天空举起：  
“  
守护正义的阿尔加希亚啊，  
他们无罪。  
”  
轰雷炸响了天空，烈风卷着阴云，霹雳炸在北面不远处的山头上，大树被连根劈裂。  
欧瑞琉斯向南边看了一眼，最后的一队人也已离开。“后面的路不会很顺利……不，这不是我的职责。”他又环视四周，，看见西边不远处的一小团黑雾，那是某个人给他发来的信号，催促欧瑞琉斯回到正事上来。

在大水淹没蓝山谷之前，他们设法从那条通向外界的路逃了出去。但横在面前的是被崩石和散落的树干摧毁得面目全非的路段。即使是正午的天空，也显得阴暗压抑。  
“看来大风光顾这里更多一些。”  
“接下来怎么办？”  
无助。这是洛琳的第一感受。在这些人里面，她算不上聪敏，更称不上勇武和迅捷，就连身边系着的短剑——几个月之前作为成人礼赠与她的——她都无法熟练使用。  
她和身边的人聚成一团。暴雨逐渐歇了下来，但洛琳总觉得对面的山峰要向这里的谷地倾倒。  
“凯里，你带着这些神殿收容的人往西南去，去蓝溪镇。路上可能有些危险，注意体力。我和莫尔他们要绕个远路，去群山之城，蒙坦纳。我们就此分别吧！阿尔加希亚庇护我们，愿我们能再次相见。”  
辅祭凯里行了个礼，带着洛琳这一群人向森林里稀疏的地方进发。  
这是洛琳第一次，也是最后一次这样逃出她所熟悉的家园。

（二）  
“从这一刻起，我已经不是魔女了。黑暗女神伊什利塔祝福我，竟使我对剑术，以至于剑舞如此痴迷，与魔女的职责日益疏远。”  
“作为神使，有谁比你更优秀、更勤恳呢？带来夜晚与黑暗的使者，守护黑夜的人啊，为什么要废除一个锦上添花的名头呢？”  
“因为我不需要，而有别的人需要它，我便会在合适时赠与给那个人。”  
“那个人是谁？”  
“这件事与你无关。”她收起折断的大剑，“无论如何，今后大家不要以‘艾尔’之名称呼我了。”  
“那么，这样的集会呢？——”  
“如果你们不介意，我乐意前来。但不详的声音在人类的世界里回响，想必有一段时间我将会无法抽身吧。”  
“自然祝福你，暮光的……”  
“暮光的剑姬。今后，我的名字是‘埃林·萨琳’(Aeriin Saarin)。”  
“可是你没有姓氏啊。”  
“我遵循诗学世界的习惯。”  
“诗学世界？你以前可没有这么关心他们。”  
“但是她来了之后就不一样了。”

名为埃林·萨琳的女子走出魔女们聚会的中心，靠近一个蒙面白衣，持着水晶球的人。  
“露。”  
她没有作声，只是盯着水晶球看。  
“露·三叶林。”  
“嗯？”  
“雾女让我今天来这里找你。”萨琳扶了扶衣领，“有什么事是你知道，而你的姐姐不知道的呢？”  
“妖怪……啊，是暮光的剑姬，那个，我……”  
“妖怪？你在说那些彼世的家伙？“  
“呃，重点不算这里。“名为露·三叶林的魔女又看了看水晶球，”她会参与这件事，她说不需要你来担心。但是，我看到她会因为许多原因而陷入困境。我想，如果你能在她身边的话，会好很多吧。“  
“她？”  
“幽暗的魔女，艾尔米蒂亚。”


	2. 流离失所的少女

恐惧和复仇的欲望冲击着洛琳。她在森林里狂奔着，但最终被疲倦和伤痛压倒。

等洛琳醒来，确认自己还活着，天色已经渐暗了。叶间泻下的雨珠积在草丛里，将洛琳的头发和衣服全部打湿。短剑的背带缠在她的手臂上，剑身和剑鞘则压在她的身侧。她头脑一片模糊，几乎无法指挥哪怕一根手指。  
她恨自己对魔法的无知，又恨自己挥剑的无力。大地神阿尔加希亚的信徒向来以“守护”作为自己的信条。她也不例外，但没有做好。  
过了很久，洛琳才恢复神智。她一只手把背带调整到合适的位置，另一只手撑着地面，把自己从积水的地上架起来。她捡起落在脚边的手提灯，灭了，她怎么也点不亮。  
洛琳听到远处的马车的声音。她循着那个声源，以及微弱的灯火，跌撞着摸出已经漆黑的森林，沿着设有灯的路返回了安全的地方，蓝溪镇的阿尔加希亚圣堂。  
她推开门，把沾满水、湿透的大衣挂在门口的衣架上，视线顺着一排排座位和台阶，一直到里面的圣坛、圣坛前的修士，以及修士旁的那个异乡风格，如暗影般的女子。  
魔女。  
一阵不安向洛琳袭来。她刚刚失去队友，现在连圣堂都遭到了异端信仰者的入侵吗？  
修士示意洛琳上前。她竭力抬起不听使唤的双腿，每走一步都会颤抖一下，眼神在墙壁、落地窗和魔女的身上摇摆着。当她来到修士的面前时，似乎过了一个世纪。  
“你总算回来了，洛琳。日落的那一会儿，我和他们等你们可真是让我们万分焦急。”修士擦干她脸上的水珠。  
“呃，他，他们……”  
“哦，神明垂怜你，我的孩子。来，把手放在祭坛上，平复你动荡的心灵。”  
“看来我来的太晚了些。”  
魔女突然开口，吓得洛琳双腿一软，差点跌倒在圣坛上。修士赶紧扶住她，一面让她做完仪式。  
“不要害怕，她不是敌人。你是不是应该——”  
“雷元素伤痕，不轻。”魔女打断修士的话，“你们这里有雷伤药剂吗？有的话就用，不要至少半盎卡（约14克）剂量，配一比十二的溶液。不要加热。要快。”  
“修士先生，魔女的话……”  
“你可以不相信我，但疗伤要快。”  
做完祷告后，修士就进入圣堂内室。一时间大厅里只有两人。月光冲破云层，沿着落地窗打进来。洛琳站起来的时候，魔女洁白的脸颊、暗紫色的长衣、淡紫色的长发和使人安静的眼神，一时令洛琳有几分着迷。  
“啊……那个……你好……”  
“你大概很想知道我是什么。”  
“那个……我该怎么……称呼你……？”  
“我可以接受‘女巫’(witch)，不是个好的占卜师，不过你称呼我为魔女(sorceress)也没什么问题。如果是五十年前，我算是个炼金术士，但现在我不喜欢这个称呼了。”  
魔女将目光投到窗外，那里月光正被阴云遮蔽。洛琳将手搭上剑柄，愣了好几秒，又把手从剑柄上拿下来。魔女装作没看见这些，继续欣赏着云间白月。  
“那么，守护者，你将顺从你的命运，还是拒绝它？不过你可能没有选择。”  
“魔……女……姐姐？”  
“啊，抱歉，把你卷入了不该卷入的情绪里。我得去找欧瑞琉斯了。”魔女沿着一排排长椅，向大厅后方的门口走去。“如果可能，我愿意与你再次相见。”  
魔女拉开门，走进蓝溪镇的夜里。洛琳看见她手里多出来的那把一人多高的大镰刀，却不知道那是从那哪里冒出来的。

待洛琳醒来，天空早就亮起来了。  
昨日修士按魔女的吩咐，为洛琳配了药，现在她感觉好多了——尽管她依然觉得那个魔女十分诡异。  
经过两三个星期，原本自神殿逃往这里的人，大多继续向南前行，向玛恩那王国去了，少数人留下来作为蓝溪镇的居民——这是洛琳原本的计划，如果没有那场几乎葬送了一整支小队的魔兽袭击的话。  
回想起这些，让她失魂落魄。  
他用前几日变卖野外采集来的药草换来的一些银锭，买了一些药剂和纯水，和一张纸条一起放在修士们平日工作的桌子上，披上洗干净的大衣，带上剑，悄悄从圣堂出去，沿着石子铺成的路向南走去。  
“现在我也是‘流浪者’了。”洛琳如此自嘲道。  
自蓝山一带向玛恩那王国的路，在王国边陲的幽森关卡以北的一段，大多穿行在森林和峡谷中。被北面的滥杀和南面的高地夹在中间的，是富集水源的盆地。蓝山一带的暴雨使这里的路泥泞湿滑，一些道路甚至被朽木和淤泥掩埋。  
本来，自蓝溪镇道幽森关卡只要七天的路程——马车甚至不要两天——现在这个时间恐怕要增长不少，洛琳这么想着。

原本洛琳指望这段路程能给予她什么幸运，但她几乎什么也没有碰上——不管是人还是东西，除了一件倒霉事。某一晚，很长一段路的路边驱魔用灯居然齐刷刷坏了。洛琳只好自认倒霉，试图在夜里找到一处可供休息的地方，或者可以生火的地方，但实际上没有。  
直到天黑到她什么也看不见，她也疲劳到没法继续前行，她便借着时有时无的月光，找到一处看起来比较隐蔽的地方，将随身携带的阿尔加希亚护符挂在颈部，倚靠着一根树干，睡了过去。  
次日早上，她奇迹般地发现自己还活着。她还发现附近的地上被人画了一大堆不认识的符号，还放了一块六边形的水晶板。她见这水晶板好像没有太大危险（虽然她对神秘魔法一无所知），就将它带在身上。

第十日，经过痛苦而漫长的以成，洛琳来到了王国边境的幽森关卡。乍一看，这与洛敏札德大陆中部的任意一个普通村落无异，唯一抢眼的便是小镇西北角的一座六层高的塔。塔身的砖石被漆成灰白色，尖顶，最上层有半开放式的瞭望设施，好像架了不少兵器，配有好几个守卫；塔底则由四五名卫兵驻守；一旁的兵营尖顶上，插着玛恩那王国的旗帜。  
凡是王国，就必有其疆域，国王必如看守他的珍宝般，在疆域边境上派他忠诚的士兵把守着，并且疆域这种东西与宝物一样， “只许多，不许少”。两个人想要同一件宝物，就会打架；两个国王想要同一片土地，就会引发战争。  
当洛琳进入小镇时，卫兵便围上来盘查一番，从出生到武器到信仰，然后就没有继续下去：似乎这个关卡接纳过不少从北面逃难而来的阿尔加希亚信徒，或者这个信仰在王国声望很高。卫兵反而对一件事情很感兴趣：洛琳，作为一个维尔库人，有着格利亚人普遍的阿尔加希亚信仰。  
在支开卫兵的注意后，洛琳向小镇深处走去。没过多久，她就意识到她缺乏信息和技能，除了演奏鲁特琴，可惜她将它留在了已经被摧毁的神殿。  
几经打探，她才明白这里最具人气的地方是酒馆而非宗教场所。

“哦，好像这里来了个外乡人。”  
洛琳刚进入酒馆，几束目光就向她投来，令她退却了两三步；酒馆的店主则急着把这位罕见的“外乡人”招揽进来。他指着一排酒桶和酒瓶，示意洛琳随意挑个座位坐下，至少买点东西。  
洛琳不太会拒绝这样的邀请，但她委婉地表示她自蓝山谷神殿逃难而来，手上没有闲钱。  
“那不要紧——如果你会演奏的话，在这里会很受欢迎。”  
“可是我只会鲁特琴，并且——如你所见，我不可能把它带在身上。”  
“如果你说鲁特琴的话，”一旁有人插话道，“这里应该有一把。“  
“没错，就是它。几天前这里来过一个吟游诗人，昨天他刚刚接了那个西维古堡的契约任务，估计两三个星期之内不可能回来了。现在你可以用它。“  
洛琳搬来一张小椅子，坐下，简单弹了一曲维尔库人的民谣，又弹了一些平日里练习的曲目。她觉得自己的表演糟糕至极，因为她有至少一个月没碰过鲁特琴；但那些客人似乎挺喜欢她的表演，店主也觉得这样不错，就默许她晚上留在这里，还给了她一瓶（她一点也不喜欢的）廉价葡萄酒。  
实际上，她对另一件事情更感兴趣：  
“你们刚才说什么，契约任务？西维古堡？那是什么？“  
“一座闹鬼的古堡，国王征集人手去清理那里。“  
“国王？征集人手？不是征兵？“  
“不是，是征集外乡人和冒险者。我们国家不缺钱，但很缺人。“  
“如果你有兴趣的话，不妨向那些卫兵询问一下情况——但我劝你明天再去。天色不早了，他们这时候被打扰，心情可好不到哪儿去。“

“所以，幽兰的魔女，你也发现了人间潜藏的罪恶？”  
“我不如你那么灵敏，靛蓝的守护者，”幽兰的魔女答道，“只是最近沉迷占卜，偶然发现了洛敏札德有点不详。”  
“很好。但准确地说，不是人间。”  
“你是说，异界？”  
“或者叫做……彼世，至少是彼世中的一个，呃，门有点不稳定。”  
“这不是个好消息。”幽兰的魔女收起镰刀，眼神避开靛蓝的守护者，看向远处的城堡。

* * *

[1]  
_昔日的安宁不复存在，_  
_纷争与动荡_  
_撕裂凡人的秩序_  
_和他们引以为傲的家园。_

_禁忌的门扉已经敞开，_   
_神话和传说_   
_以及信仰、无知和恐惧，_   
_将夺回它们失去的阵地。_

_她已经踏上命运的旅途，_   
_手中的长剑，_   
_将带回失落的史诗。_

_她已踏上命运的旅途，_   
_手中的大镰，_   
_将收割人间的罪恶。_


	3. 开幕的冒险

次日，阴云退散，仿佛一路上的灾难从未发生过。  
洛琳直到接近正午的时候，才去找那群驻守的卫兵。她发现塔外多了一块告示板，大概是卫兵们趁着大雨初歇的契机放出来的。板子上用魔法磁钉钉了很多纸，纸张和字体统一规格，有的是印刷制品，而有的明显是手写出来的。  
等洛琳靠近，才得以看清板子上的内容：大多数告示是“野外危险”，“通往蓝山地区的道路因天气原因遭遇阻塞”，“王国需要优良公民”一类对洛琳无用的内容，只在她伸出手勉强可以碰到的右上角贴了一张“我们正在为国境内的麻烦征集人手，欢迎所有热爱王国的人”。  
“喂，外乡人，你站在这里干什么？”一名卫兵见洛琳在边防塔附近久留，便流程性大声喊话问道。  
“啊……那个，听说你们……有一些……‘契约’任务？”  
“没……王国需要国境内拥有力量的外乡人来处理一些麻烦事，不过你这种小姑娘就……如果有兴趣的话，我可以给你凭证。”  
“感谢您的告知。请问，离这里最近的一个任务是哪个？”  
“西维古堡——其实一点也不近，大概在这里到拉斯诺特拉(Las Notra)的三分之一里程处。不过你最好小心，因为有不少……失败的例子。”  
确认洛琳的决心后，卫兵返回了营房，拿了块漆画玻璃板出来，塞给洛琳，并给她指明了具体的路线，在洛琳走远后才收回视线。

洛琳之所以这么急着离开幽森关卡，不仅是因为她害怕赶不上那个契约任务，更是因为她不愿意在这种地方停留。她没有取走那鲁特琴，只是用它演奏了几场，获得了数量可观的白铜币后，就筹备了些食品、药物和一些防身用的符文石，踏上了旅程。  
对于有记忆开始就很少离开蓝山的洛琳而言，这上百里格的冒险就是她的远征——从蓝溪镇到幽森关卡是被恐惧推着前进的逃难，但这段路上的失落几乎足以让她停滞不前。有那么几个夜里，她被无人依靠的无助包围，始终无法让自己宁静下来。“冒险不见得是坏事。”她试图告诉自己，“我可不是那种在一个偏僻的地方呆上一辈子的人。我不知道自己到底是谁，但是我希望成为一个很厉害的人——为之牺牲也不错。”  
事实上，洛琳的自我麻醉很成功。在途经一段大路的时候，她甚至和一个商人雇了一辆马车，省下了至少三天的行程。

五月二十二日早晨，在一片薄雾中，洛琳见到了远处山岗上，似乎有些邪气的古堡。但这里的路大多荒芜，因此直到下午的某个时候，她才得以抵达山脚下。从这里看去，这座高坡上的城堡好像城塞那么庞大。  
城堡外，四个人聚集在路边的较低处。见洛琳往这边走，他们带着一点警惕看过来，看起来半信半疑，又好像是洛琳早就应该在这里一样。于是洛琳赶着脚步向那队人靠近。  
在这里聚集的四个冒险者里，有格利亚人、伊修卡人和魔精灵。他们在山脚下搭起了篝火，噼啪声几乎被疾风侵袭枝叶的沙沙声掩盖。  
“我来得太晚了吗？”洛琳取出玻璃板示意众人，双眼掩饰着紧张。  
“正相反，是来得太早了。”  
“‘来得太早’是什么意思？如果你们想要进入城堡的话，应该已经进去了啊？”  
“本来应该是这样。但上一队人刚刚闯进去的时候，那扇门就从里面被锁死了——不是机械意义上的锁，而是，一种……魔法的痕迹，反正没法用外力推开。”  
“而且，这个东西告诉我，那里的魔力波动从两天前以来一直没有多大的变化。”  
“两天前？”洛琳只觉得这种气氛相当奇怪。  
“上一队受约者踏进城堡的时候，是两天前。”  
“所以……你们都是这两天内到这里的？四个人？”  
“不可否认的是，你是第五个。我们有了剑士、枪士、机械师、咒术师和魔导士，还需要什么？驱魔师？”  
“如果我是驱魔师的话，那当然很好。”咒术师接话道。  
“嘿，小姑娘，你带了什么道具吗？”  
“道具？啊……只有些防身和治疗用的符文石。”  
“这看上去非常‘维尔库’。你有狩猎魔兽的经历吗？”  
“我信奉阿尔加希亚，而不是伊瑟琳，别搞错了。魔兽什么的，大概只能……差不多可以防住吧，进攻是不可能的，而且我对魔法几乎一无所知。”  
“好吧……一会儿不要掉链子。”

讨论的热度减弱后，洛琳忽然不记得是谁给自己的勇气，把自己推来这里的。  
是金钱，和其他冒险者一样？她本来是个不错的吟游诗人，没必要依靠这样的危险任务。  
是复仇？那样的话，她应该去当一个游荡在野外的猎人，而非佣兵一样的剑士。  
是信仰？“真是可笑，我刚才居然谈到了我的信仰。”  
“一点也不。你渴望证明自己。跟随你的渴望。”一道女声在洛琳身后说道。  
这显然并不来自队伍里的任何一个人。洛琳忙着转身，却看不到任何人的踪影，“连鬼都没有”。  
“‘连鬼都没有’？那么，什么是鬼呢？”  
枪士的眼睛锁住大门，机械师一遍遍检查连弩的魔导箭矢，咒术师和魔导士争辩着诗学的话题，看来他们都没有受到什么声音的影响。  
“哎，人类世界离诗歌太远了。那些家伙——现在在城堡里面的和城堡外面的那些——都听不到我的声音。你是第一个听见我的吟唱的人类，我喜欢。”  
洛琳心道：那个家伙，大概在用什么读心术吧。  
“那倒没有，只是很简单的小把戏而已。”那个声音渐渐慵懒了起来，“好了，还有至少三个小时，希望你不要后悔。”  
声音不再继续。黑云从天空退去，天光却似乎照不到这座城堡一样，石砖墙依旧阴郁。

某一处黑暗的地方，她提起脚，把身子支上高处，生怕发出太多声音。人类的人类世界留给她的空间不多了，只有诗学世界能给她一点点，温暖，或者说，理解。  
她看着手中的魔法棱镜，看着上一批进入古堡的冒险者（之中幸存的那几个）被妖魔逼进逼仄的居室。  
“人类，我赞赏你的勇气……”  
她取出装饰华美的羽毛笔和一张莎草纸片，蘸了点墨水，画了几笔，又吟唱了几句诗，让纸片随意飘在空中。不久，飞舞的纸片就开始冒出明亮的蓝色火光，不久便化作飞灰，散落在风中。  
而那间房间的门——她透过棱镜看到——被自动关上，锁死。不久后，屋外的妖魔燃着蓝色的烈焰，一点点被烧成灰烬。  
她看着城堡的大门，它仍然没有任何向外人敞开的迹象。  
“算了，只有晚上我才能开门。”  
危机仍然没有解除，城堡深处的大厅里仍然有妖魔在徘徊。十七时，天边已经染上一抹橙色，如即将燃尽的柴薪。  
她记不清自己上一次来到这座城堡，是十五年前还是二十年前的事情了。更早的时候，她便与这片地方有了关系；或者说，成为白霜血族的新成员，试图躲避南方的人类世界，和其他血族一起翻新了这座破败的前线堡垒，隐居在这里。  
但人类渐渐蚕食了洛敏札德的一片片土地。他们抱着自大的光明信仰，将异己视为邪魔，驱逐（甚至迫害）神秘学者，更不用提血族这种令人恐惧的存在。  
不知多久之后，听说那个令她又一次失去家园的帝国四分五裂，她已无法用语言表达自己的喜悦。  
这片土地上，新的国家兴起，不同信仰分居，纷争不可避免地产生。这出曾经的前线堡垒被人们抛弃；大多数白霜血族都觉得它晦气，不愿再返回这里，所以它荒芜至今，终有一日成为了妖魔的家园。  
她收回心思，数了一遍自己的符文卡（这花了她相当长的时间），又用诗魔法将自己融入深邃的黑暗中，让很强的妖魔也难以发现。她张开漆黑的蝠翼，享用着周遭的神秘气氛。她拿出魔法棱镜，看着城堡外的那支小队，有看着渐渐沉没在黑夜中的日光。  
“对不起……天黑之前，我对它可没有办法……现在我已经不如以前那么厉害了……”

洛琳和四个人聊了一小会（补充了很多知识），见那伊修卡人的怀表，从十六时半一直走到十九时。此时的天空已经几近黑暗，城堡的妖魔气息也逐渐加强。洛琳的心再次躁动起来。她偶尔也感到恐惧，甚至不敢拔出佩剑。  
后来，十九时过后，她在城堡附近转悠了半圈，又跑到城堡的门口，倚着大门边的大理石石柱，目光不知该放在天空上，还是该放在门上，还是该放在别的地方。  
直觉给了她正确的答案。  
天边的最后一缕残光落下时，洛琳身旁的黑铁大门发着巨响，向五个人打开。

_[2] _

_旧时的故事已无人记得—— _

_无情的时间 _

_让一代代传奇， _

_在虚伪的崇高中沉没。 _

_英雄的后裔游荡荒野， _

_未知的信仰， _

_让手中的利刃， _

_为未曾探寻的宿命之人而出。_

_ 鲜血又一遍染红衣裙。 _

_晦涩的诗学魔法， _

_也无法为少女摆脱 _

_尘世那沾满无辜鲜血的桎梏。 _

_那让她失去家园的罪恶， _

_已在贪婪和狂热中再次燃起； _

_命运将她指引，_

_向着让神话再临的复仇。_


	4. 神秘的人

阴森的回廊里，五个人按一定的顺序，沿着墙纸剥落的墙壁摸索着前进。枪士走在最前面，剑士跟在侧翼，咒术师紧随其后；魔导士和机械师在队尾，侦测着周遭的动静，顺便探探路。  
整座城堡被阴暗的气氛笼罩，妖魔仿佛徘徊在身旁。咒术师念了照亮四周的咒语，但稍远些的场所依然晦暗着——不是密不透光的黑暗——是连仅有的光都带着不详的气氛，令胆小的人不敢看清任何东西，哪怕只是门或者熄灭的吊灯。  
很快，小队就撞上了一个岔路口：左侧的楼梯通向地下，右侧的狭长过道看不见尽头。正前方的大门，二人高，大约可容三人并行，虚掩着，装饰古朴。  
“喂，两个头脑好使的，接下来要怎么走？”  
“如果要尽快遍历所有大厅，应该向前；右边的路敌人很少，但路的尽头我不敢保证安全；地下室倒是很安全，但似乎遗留了很多自动门，我不放心。”  
“我听不懂。”  
“打开前面的门。”  
于是枪士做好战斗的准备，一旁的剑士洛琳用左手推开右侧的那扇门，事实证明这是个错误：门一打开，一只头上长角的妖魔，举着利爪，从门里冲了出来。洛琳来不及持剑回防，只是用剑脊挡了一下，就差点被妖魔挥出的爪子拍飞。  
此时枪士抓准机会，将妖魔控制在门里面；咒术师手忙脚乱地弄出一团火炎，这才把妖魔烧成了灰烬。  
“你没事吧？”  
“我不该信任这些门。”  
“站在我身后。”  
此时机械师准备好连弩，洛琳为他腾出射击窗口。他拉下连杆，瞄准，扣下扳机。  
沾满雷光的银色箭矢划过静止的空气，扎进獠牙很长的妖魔的喉咙；第二次箭矢射出的时候，那妖魔倒地抽搐了一阵，便不再动弹，化为一阵黑烟消散了。  
“房间净空。”  
现在洛琳才得以踏进厅堂，观察这没落的城堡：  
两张大理石长桌列在厅堂，木制和石制的长椅随意倒在脚旁。一盏水晶吊灯早已从屋顶坠落，另一盏看起来也摇摇欲坠。大厅只有顶上的小窗，但现在外面也是漆黑一片，什么也看不清。墙上钉了几幅油画，大多是些模糊的风景画；也有几幅以人为主角的场景画，大多是魔法师，而且是某些血族的魔法师。大厅尽头是一扇大门，侧面还有一扇小门，洛琳差点没有发现——另外四人好像都没有发现一样。  
他们穿过昏暗的大厅，无视了横在地上的吊灯，确认安全后，穿过大厅后敞开的大门。  
然而，等待他们的还是岔路：笔直宽阔的回廊，两侧通向上层的螺旋形楼梯，楼梯后的狭小通道。前方的墙边又有无数点着蓝色火焰的，火盆状的灯，每两盏灯之间，又是一间房门。  
“我想知道这些玩意都是谁设计的。楼上和楼下几乎都是这个结构，几乎不存在很好的遍历方法。”  
“我觉得你没资格说这个，拉斯诺特拉人。”  
枪士并没有关注后面的对话。他几乎是拉着洛琳一路向前直走，无视了后面几人的纠结，让那几个家伙不得不跟上，同时带了点眼红。洛琳想问他要不要关心旁边的门，不过她最终还是把话咽了下去。  
然而他们很快又遇到了麻烦。  
在经过大约第八间房间的时候，一只长了角，有翼的妖魔破门而出，几乎把机械师撞到墙边。枪士的枪尖向它劈去的时候，魔导士正和它周旋着。洛琳试图插手这场战斗，但另一只弱些的妖魔从后面赶来，让她处境有点狼狈。  
机械师没有准备好攻击，枪士、咒术师和魔导士专心对付更强的妖魔。  
洛琳显得笨手笨脚：她的每一剑几乎都是防御；偶尔荡开了妖魔的攻击，也抓不住转瞬即逝的机会窗口，只好让它白白浪费。那妖魔似乎还说了些什么，她听不懂。正当洛琳打算放手一搏 的时候，神秘的少女的声音再次萦绕在耳边：  
“Ay Fys Mir, 愿来自星空的幽火给予持剑的勇士祝福……”  
深蓝色的火焰从剑身上窜了出来。它并不温暖，甚至有些冰凉，但无论是洛琳还是妖魔都感到强烈的灼烧感，令妖魔畏手畏脚，不敢上前。  
洛琳总算施展了一点学过的技巧。她用一字护手向前推去，借着幽火的威严将妖魔逼退后，箭步前冲，将半截剑身捅进妖魔的身子里。  
这一刹那，晶蓝的火焰自剑身上迸发，火光在回廊里相当耀眼。  
剑身上的余火，半晌才得以熄灭。洛琳回头，只见到地上的灰烬，和四个人的惊愕。  
“你……是魔剑士？”  
“我……不……我不是啊，”洛琳一时语塞，“呃，我……呃，今天被一个神秘人祝福了。”  
“所以你召唤了不属于你的力量？”  
“严格意义上说是对方的单方面行为——作为咒术师，你应该比我更明白才对。”  
总之，洛琳带着全队别样的眼光，跟在枪士侧翼继续摸索着。但幸运并没有眷顾他们太久。  
回廊尽头只有一堵封死的墙，和两截楼梯：向上和向下；向下的楼梯已经坍塌了一半，看来只有一条路可走了。

楼梯的上方，一队妖魔早已等待多时。  
那是一扇二层高、八人宽、装饰华丽的大门，锁着。妖魔在门内和门外同时晃荡着。一行人还没有登上二楼的地面，几只半人高、长小翅膀的妖魔就卡死了五人的前路。费了一番功夫在二楼站稳后，回廊另一侧又冲过来三两只体型较大的，把阵型冲得乱七八糟：至少洛琳离楼梯和大门最远，其他四人几乎都在角落里。  
五个人刚刚解决这妖魔的问题，巨大的撞击声就从厅门处传来。  
“哦，那个，我们——”  
不等魔导士说完，在接踵而至的轰鸣声里，一只由魔力凝成的大手将大门上的门闩冲破，砸在几人中间的地板上。  
霎时，裂痕自地面上蔓延，回廊开始向下崩塌。  
洛琳不记得是谁退了她一把，只记得她站起来的时候，二层已经只有她一个人，一些摇曳的灯火，漆黑的门，以及地上的大洞。  
已经无路可走了……

“听得见吗？如果听得见，就低语一声。”  
熟悉的少女声音传来，洛琳却满头雾水，几乎本能地说了一句“什么”。然而本应该在空气中回荡的声音，却像匿了踪迹一般，几乎只有洛琳听得见。  
“从前厅往女仆的居室绕过来，我在书房等你。最好快些，我手头的墨水不是很多。”  
“前厅？居室？你在说什么？”  
“哎，就是你来的路上的大厅，侧面有一扇小门。不要管门后面的通道，从右手边的楼梯走到顶层，之后我再跟你说。”  
洛琳混沌了一阵，心想自己孤身一人，也无路可走，不如听从这个可能可靠的神秘家伙，于是就贴着墙，放轻脚步，穿过寂静的回廊，赶下楼梯，无视了后方突然出现的兵器撞击声，摸进那废弃的“前厅”，绕过一排石桌椅，踹开墙边的小门，沿着无论如何都会作响的楼梯一步步向上爬着，一面胆怯着，一面深呼吸，告诉自己不可以害怕。  
隐约中，她听到了妖魔的哭号，间歇的蓝紫色幽光，和火焰爆发的声音。  
“好了，你安全了，走到底吧。路挺长的，可能很无聊。”  
楼梯顶部连着一条长得不见尽头的晦暗通道。头顶上的一列吊灯几乎都熄灭了，只有墙边的火炬，好像被匆忙点亮——是正常的、红热的火。洛琳持着剑，放轻脚步前行，心里忌惮着楼下那个可怖的家伙，祈祷它不会把这里的地板也捅穿。  
“看起来你很谨慎。哦，对了，你好像不会飞。”  
“所以，你是谁？”  
“呃，用你们的话说，‘一个丑陋的吸血怪物’。具体什么样么……你过来就知道了。”  
这一路上安全得出奇——洛琳相信这是那个神秘人的功劳。偶尔从角落里冲出来的敌人，大多会被附加点魔法效果的剑刃斩断，也有直接被烧成灰烬的。最大的困难来源于通道本身：洛琳觉得自己花了一个世纪才走到尽头。  
此间洛琳欣赏了不少微型雕塑、金属花饰和摆件，尽管这里是仆人的居室，但依旧离不开“美”。这里的一切都告诉她，仿佛这是一个艺术世家的宅邸，而不是一座古堡（实际上，洛琳知道它早就不是城堡，而是庄园了——但还保留了古堡的称呼）。  
“往下一层，右手边第二……喂，笨蛋，右手边！”  
顺着神秘人的指引，洛琳来到了一扇写着晦涩的文字的书房前，推开了书房的门。

一声响指，灯火将原本昏暗的房间照亮。  
房间尽头是一排书架，一张大桌，一架摆钟，一些朽坏的椅子，与散落一地的笔记。书房的正中央，背对她，站着一名少女。  
黑色长靴还闪着皮革的光，红紫色的连衣裙几乎只没过臀部，两侧的下摆却差不多与膝盖同高；黑色腰封的系带处用银链子拴着，背后露出的白皙肌肤上显出红色的花纹。少女左手拿着几张符文纸，右手随意置于胸前；白发只过肩五吋，左侧用达成蝴蝶结的缎带扎了一束。  
少女转身的时候，洛琳忽然觉得，任何形容她的美的用语都不够格。  
她的连衣裙，在胸口处有一道几乎与她身体同宽的爪痕，将布料撕裂开来，四道裂痕几乎透露着衣下的一切，然而里面的皮肤却连一点擦伤和伤痕都看不见。  
“你挺可爱的，而且……不算弱，自我介绍一下吧。”  
“啊，呃……普通的阿尔加希亚信徒，洛琳·希尔瓦(Lorinn Silva)。”  
“吸血鬼、诗语少女和驱魔人，萨拉·白霜(Sara Lun’sioc)。你有点……让我喜欢，你是不是那个……算了，不乱猜了。”萨拉用符文纸遮住下半脸，“如果我做你的剑的话，你是否愿意做我的盾呢？”


	5. 古堡里的外来者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的对不起……拖了那么久才发，而且质量也不怎么样。  
后面可能会发的频繁一些。

“可以。”

被遗弃的古堡里，洛琳和萨拉在书房，面对面，立下临时、但真挚的誓约。

洛琳呆滞了一会儿，才打破短暂的宁静：“我必须谢谢你——但是，以你的力量，消灭妖魔不是什么问题，那为什么还需要我呢？”

“你说得好像这很简单一样。”萨拉说，“不过这种事情，对我而言确实很简单——只是控制幽火是件麻烦事。”

“那你可以在这里……”

“你注意到了吗？我只会对付发现你的敌人。况且，主厅里面有几个，呃，我对付不了的家伙，比如那个有只飞来飞去的大爪子的——”

萨拉突然止不住的把视线移开，遮住泛红的脸，尽管对于血族苍白的肤色来说，一般的人看不出红晕里的异样。

“有你在，我安心一点。”

后来萨拉捡了张椅子，搬到杂物遍地的书桌前，从厚重而精致的书本的夹层里取出两页白纸，快速念了两句咒文，开始描绘一些精美的符号。

洛琳索性倚着门坐下，暂时不管地面的灰尘，一面把守着门，一面庆幸自己终于可以休息一小会儿的事实。

“洛琳，你是不是来自北方呢？”

“不清楚。大概十年以来我一直住在蓝山一带……可以说是……北面吧。”

“不，我说的是出生，是不是在利沃里亚(Livoria)①或者伊兹海姆(Iz’heimr)②以北的地方。”萨拉将一沓纸压实，用一种法术把它们粘合，“赫尔辛③也不是不可能。”

“赫尔辛……是哪？”

“……以后再说。我们走吧。”

洛琳从门后面起身，抖了抖身上的灰尘，确认门外没有声音后，一手拉开门，一手持剑封住门缝，把门打开三分之二后，冲了出去。萨拉叹了口气，在洛琳身前放了团浮空的幽火，用它为洛琳指路。

萨拉的计划很简单：先用各种手段把妖魔弄得乱七八糟，再设法对付主厅的那些大家伙。至于怎么对付，目前也不清楚，但根据萨拉的描述，最初和洛琳一同进来的四人并不是多么靠谱的选择。

跟随着浮空的火，洛琳沿着书房旁的楼梯率先降到了地下室；萨拉紧随其后，一路用洛琳见过和没见过的各式魔法收拾了不少和洛琳撞个正着的妖魔。洛琳有种感觉：这里大部分的损坏都是人为造成的——不论是妖魔还是曾经的（人）——而并非时间久远造成的自发毁坏。

这里的所谓地下室，并不像一般城塞的地下空间那样主要用于储物，而是被别有用心地改造成了魔导工房：昏暗，低矮，却不显狭小，反而由于各个区域的隔离墙损坏，空间显得宽敞。

萨拉让洛琳锁上门，接着就消失在了工房里。过了大概一个世纪，她才匆忙跑回来，把三个金属瓶放在洛琳旁边的桌上，束腰上还多了把精致的细剑，和她十分相称。

三个金属瓶里面分别装着不知名的药草、风干的果实和白色粉末，贴着既不是用人类的格利亚语，也不是用精灵的维茨语④书写的标签。萨拉让洛琳拿着白色粉末，自己一手托着魔导书，一手举着金属瓶子。那粉末让她的血液有些沸腾。

“这些是……算了，没时间解释了。你还记得从书房到前厅的路吗？”

“呃，不记得。”

“……嗯……那不要紧。开门，举好剑，楼上的妖魔发现我们了。”

萨拉念了句很长的咒语。当洛琳捕捉到一层的第一只妖魔的身影时，剑身上燃起的幽火把她自己也吓了一跳。

这些妖魔们似乎有心灵感应：它们就像是自己吃过幽火的亏一样，和洛琳保持距离，不敢轻易上前。

“给我一小会儿。白粉准备好。”在洛琳的默许下，萨拉退到向上的楼梯口，以细剑为笔，以幽火为墨，画一个复杂的法阵。

洛琳箭步上前，挑飞左侧的鸦首妖魔的利爪，将长剑刺入它的胸膛。妖魔的哀嚎几乎将整个古堡贯穿。

剑刃拔出时，洛琳顺势格挡一侧妖魔的断刀，顺势下斩，在妖魔的身上留下一道灼痕——

“啊！”

不知从哪摸过来的狼首妖魔撞向洛琳，把她击飞到墙边。接着，它无视了狼狈不堪的洛琳，后面的楼梯口似乎有什么必须吸引它的理由。

“嘁……”

洛琳用不拿剑的手支起身子，强忍着从未经历过的疼痛，把双腿挪到跪地状，试图向靠近后方楼梯口的狼首妖魔，却被第四只妖魔封住身位，进退两难。

洛琳只有一百种慌张和一千种愤怒。

妖魔的利爪钳住洛琳的左手，划破粗制的大衣，勾出几道带血的爪痕，险些让她踉跄跌倒。洛琳借着剑身上幽火的余威，将长剑扎向妖魔的手臂，逼着它松开爪子。当剑身上的火几乎熄灭的时候，洛琳把剑从妖魔身上拔出，将它从身侧甩开。

只剩下那一个了。

绝对不能让它碰到那个家伙。

洛琳用几乎全部的力气蹬地，向前突进了五六步，接着猛地前扑，用剑柄尾部的配重球砸向逼进门口的狼首妖魔，将它砸倒在地。

绝对不能让它碰到那个家伙！

她反握长剑，牵动腰和手臂的力量与重量，把剑身插进妖魔的胸膛。

“洛琳，来这边！”

洛琳跟着萨拉的指引，向楼梯的方向颤抖着走去。

洛琳和萨拉会合的地方，是旋转楼梯在一二层间的夹层小平台。

“呃……那个……”萨拉一时不知把眼神往哪里摆。

“……我是你的盾。”洛琳收起长剑，“直觉告诉我，你值得信任。”

“直……直觉？”

“啊……对，直觉。”

“那你莫非……”萨拉赶紧停止胡思乱想，“算了。现在需要给你的那个白粉。那是有驱魔效果的药剂制成的粉末，**对血族和妖魔都有效**。把它们洒在台阶上，这样这段台阶可以作为一个……陷阱。”

“听起来很神奇。”

“操作很简单：慢慢把粉末倒在台阶上……对，就是这样……咳咳，我先上去了。”

除了有些刺激性气味，洛琳没有感到这东西的异常。她一开始倾洒粉末，萨拉就向上跑——尽管如此，萨拉还是被这东西搞得差点喘不过气。不过，当洛琳完成这个任务的时候，萨拉尽可能让自己看起来没什么异常。

萨拉让洛琳从楼梯中出来，启动刚刚在一层和二层入口处画好的法阵，将三个空金属瓶子扔进楼道，并设法让它们不断发出声响。接着，她带着洛琳沿着楼梯上行。差不多到屋顶的夹层的时候，洛琳听到下方妖魔骚乱的声音。

在萨拉的带领下，洛琳穿过书房上方的储物室、圆形边塔、仆人的居室，沿楼梯下降到前厅和正厅前走廊——这正是她和萨拉会面时经过的那条路。

“我们可能只有几分钟的空闲。”萨拉带着洛琳加快脚步，“其实我来这里只是为了这把剑。但这是我曾经的家，我不想看到它被这些**外来者**糟蹋。”

“曾经的家？”

“那是至少二十多年前的事了。”

洛琳没有作声。她听到地板下方的声音，但一时想不起来那属于谁。

“前面就是正门了。如果你害怕的话，可以撤退。”

“那就没有必要了。”

洛琳深吸一口气，拉开粗壮的门闩，缓缓拉开厚重的大门。

和她的想象不同：大厅里只有一个“人”——头上长了牛角——和两只用银色锁链捆绑的猩红巨爪。在双手持剑备战的时候，她感受到强烈的灵压，和手臂的颤抖。一旁的萨拉也抽出刺剑，捏着符文纸，目光时刻不离面前的妖魔。

“你从哪儿找来的仆人，这里的大小姐？她又能做什么？”

“洛琳，不要理他。”

“难道你想看到她死在我的利爪——”

“这绝不可能。”

陌生而熟悉的声音在二人身后响起。

一道紫黑的身影从萨拉和洛琳上空划过，在洛琳身前两步处落下。她手持一人多高的大镰刀，身着黑紫色长衣，用朴素的头饰取代了帽子，淡紫色色的长发随意扎成一束，革质长靴不沾野外的泥污。她正起身子时，用大镰刀柄的末端轻轻砸向地面，左手横在洛琳身前，那是一道柔和而坚固的屏障。

洛琳象征性地后退了两步，却被萨拉拉住手臂。

“只要她还是欧瑞琉斯的信徒，”她挥舞镰刀的一刻，妖魔的灵压被震得粉碎，“就绝不可能。”

洛琳和萨拉顿时轻松了不少，但萨拉依旧拽着洛琳的手臂不放。

“萨拉，你认识她？”

“只是知道，算不上认识——我没想到她会来这里。”

“她很有名吗？”

“那当然。她可是最厉害的**魔女**之一。”

魔女上前两步，双持镰刀，召唤了四个半透明、元灵状的使魔，向妖魔首领步步紧逼。

“回到你原来的地方，**彼世**的家伙。你并不无家可归。”

“放肆！和我一起服侍大王，是你唯一的生路。”

“回到你原来的地方，彼世的造物——在你的愚蠢付出代价之前，离开艾兹塔利斯。”

封闭的大厅里却有一丝微风刮过，屋顶的水晶吊灯缓缓熄灭，只有墙上不起眼的烛光勾出魔女和妖魔的身影。妖魔的笑声回荡在厅堂，利爪犹如弦上的箭，好像马上就要发动猛烈的攻势。洛琳和萨拉又退了两步，几乎到了门外；洛琳感受到萨拉的一丝恐惧，仿佛站在妖魔身前的是她自己一样。

然而魔女只是叹了口气，向妖魔的方向走去。

猩红的巨爪作出钩爪的样子，向魔女抓来。魔女动了动使魔，向袭来的巨爪放出几个小光球。光球和巨爪相撞时，巨大的冲击力硬生生使巨爪脱离了轨道，将地上的一片瓷砖砸碎。

“你就只会这点把戏吗？”

魔女在门口放了一道屏障，随手熄灭了房间里剩余的蜡烛。

下一刻，两只巨爪震碎了银色的锁链，在漆黑的大厅里横冲直撞。它们的轨迹上还留下暗色的魔力“柱”，封住魔女的四周，难以察觉，但足以致命。

“想玩暗术的话，可以找我哦。”

在妖魔的惊愕下，魔女设法飘在空中，隔空一踩，箭步前冲，擦过路上的所有魔力“柱”，连衣角也没有受损。他还没有反应过来的时候，她的镰刀就划出一道完美的弧线，击打在妖魔十字交叉的双臂上，把妖魔击退三四步后才落地。

“你还挺强——”

四个使魔无声无息间撞上两只巨爪，便化为蓝紫色的火焰，向巨爪灌去，令两只巨爪承受不住魔力的暴涨而炸开。旋即，一根根魔力“柱”化为幽火，焚烧殆尽。妖魔此时双手沾满鲜血，脸色惨白，仿佛失去了力量一般。

“怎么会……”

幽火照亮了厅堂，魔女把吊灯点亮， 撤回门口的屏障，举起镰刀，向妖魔挥去。洛琳不敢相信面前的景象，萨拉却沉浸在欣喜之中。

“回到你原来的地方，彼世的存在！我，‘幽暗之花’艾尔米蒂亚，以阿瑞希亚的名义，将汝等放逐！”

魔女最后一次挥动镰刀的时候，妖魔伴着一声惨叫，消失在了一道光门中。

“呃，魔女姐姐好。”

“你是那个洛里恩，啊，应该说是‘洛琳’吧。”

“你……知道我？”

“欧瑞琉斯告诉我的——和你来的那四个家伙已经被我带出去了。”艾尔米蒂亚收回镰刀后，走在洛琳和萨拉身前，带着两人离开古堡，转向萨拉，“刺剑，幽火，符文纸和诗魔法，你是白霜家的伊萨拉(Isara)？”

“在外面要叫萨拉(Sara)。”

“那……为什么魔女姐姐会在这里呢？”

“因为这些所谓的妖魔，不属于这个世界。作为神使，我想我有必要干涉一下这群家伙。不过，我怀疑这个事情不是那么简单。”魔女弄开大门，清朗的夜空映入三人的眼帘，“你们接下来要去哪？”

“不知道。”

“那就去拉斯诺特拉吧，我有些事还没做。”

魔女突然转身，看了看萨拉和洛琳的脸庞。萨拉依旧沉醉在莫名的惊喜之中，而洛琳一时难堪，稍扭过头，避开魔女的视线。

“准备踏上漫长的旅程了吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么，走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①利沃里亚：地名，蓝山以北，以丘陵、沼泽为主，森林覆盖率极高，人烟稀少。  
②伊兹海姆：地名，利沃里亚以东，以平原和丘陵为主。通常意义上的维尔库人聚居地之一。  
③赫尔辛：地名，洛敏札德狭义上的“北地“，与利沃里亚和伊兹海姆隔海相望，地形复杂，基本只在南部临海地区有聚居地。  
④维茨语：实际上是精灵在正式场合使用的语言，而非所有场合。


End file.
